Sonourge Prison Love: Why?
by BlazingCat123
Summary: Sonic is sent to the Zone Jail by Zonic. There must be a mistake! Who could have done this to send him here? And will he be able to survive along with a green hedgehog on his side?


"Q-quit it!" The sudden cries for mercy came out from Mobius very own hero, Sonic the hedgehog's mouth. Shuffles of footsteps could be heard from around the hedgehog. More specific, boots, the boots from a certain cop.

"Quiet down, Mr. Hedgehog, we're almost to our destination, the Zone Jail." Another hedgehog spoke, who had the same features Sonic had, except he was wearing a uniform.

"Please, Zonic! This must be a mistake! I didn't do anything to send me to that jail!" Sonic yelled at Zonic with nervousness in his voice.

Zonic,the zone cop, shook his head in disagreement. "I'm sorry, Sonic, but there is no mistake. I got a report from someone that you tried to assault someone else l."

Sonic gasped and shook his head in frustration. "I didn't do that! I would never! Please let me go, I don't want to go where the most wanted criminals are kept!" He tried to struggle to get free from the other blue hedgehog, but it was no use. Zonic earlier put special cuffs on him to not escape.

"No use of escaping, Sonic. We are here, besides I can't do anything right now to set you free. Maybe when I look closer at the file I was given." Zonic answered calmly to him.

"No, no no! Do it now!"

Zonic ignored him and scanned his ID card on a panel where a knob should have been on the door. A few seconds the door of a large jail opened to the 2 hedgehogs. Zonic stepped him and basically dragged Sonic in. "Not right now, I need to do other work before I can even take a bathroom break." Zonic said, finally answering to Sonic.

"But you have to! Right now! I don't want to be with these people!" Sonic answered looking around in different directions to see many thugs and criminals staring at him. "That sounds like a personal problem. Now let's put you in your new cell, you'll be sharing with your new cellmate as well." Zonic stated while guiding him in numerous hallways of cells. Sonic sighed in defeat and kept his head down the whole time, trying not to make any eye contact to these bad guys who some he got them here in the first place. A few minutes later Zonic stopped at a rusty and a bit damaged cell. He turned to Sonic, "Remember your cell location is at Sonic, you'll get in trouble if you're not in here when you are told to."

"What happens if I forget?"

"...You most likely don't want to know" He answered, "Your cell number is cell 3367-A, if it helps." He unlocked the cell door and rather pushed Sonic in,causing the hero to fall on his stomach with a thud. Sonic's groans of pain were muffled since he was on the floor. He quickly tried to get up and make a break for it. Zonic already knew he was going to do that and already locked the cell. He crossed his arms, "Nice try, like I never say that one coming." Sonic hit on the cell bars with his cuffs. "Let me out! Please!"

"Keep doing that and your visit here will be much longer than you want."

Sonic immediately stopped and looked at him.

"And you don't want to annoy your cellmate either. He's a little out of control. Now here is your clothes." Zonic threw rag jails clothes on Sonic's feet.

*You mean my new cellmate is here? Oh chaos.* Sonic thought while picking up his new clothes. They were rather ugly for his taste.

"You're number is 3367. A number behind your cellmate, 3366. Now put them on and wait for the announcements." Zonic said before leaving. Sonic sighed, he didn't bother calling for the Zone Cop. *I guess I have to be a good prisoner if I want to get out.* He started to put his clothes and spoke out loud, "Who would even try to sabotage and send me to jail?"

There was silence for a moment until a long whistle was heard, coming from the darkest side of the cell. "That's a stupid question Blue. Even for you." A low but cocky voice said.

Sonic yipped, but expecting someone to answer and turned around and tried to find the person. "Wait...Blue?" Sonic rubbed his head, and it soon clicked… "S-scourge?"

The voice snickered and soon a figure for out of the darkness and walked towards him. "The one and only." Scourge the hedgehog answered to his blue rival. Sonic backed away but soon realized that it really was Scourge. He can probably take him! If the green hedgehog tried something that is.

Silence, it was silent for moment between these 2. Sonic observed Scourge for a bit. He looked the same the last time he saw him. His quills were shorter but the fur was everywhere, guess Scourge didn't bother trying to comb his quills. His clothes were torn with brown and yellow patches to try to make it less worn out that it seems to be. Scourge's gloves were torn as well, but he didn't seem to mind. There were only holes on were his fingers are placed, so they were fingerless gloves. Same shoes, but slightly dirty. Scourge had the same cold,blue eyes, possibly the only thing that would probably never change about the guy.

"Don't have anything to say to me blue? What a shame, I thought you still would be as cocky as before." Scourge spoke with humor. Sonic mumbled a little and crossed his arms. "Of course not, I never would have thought I see you again."

"Same for me, what the hell are you even doing here anyway?"

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know someone filed a report that I was trying to assault them." Scourge laughed, "You? I mean, probably you're not a chick magnet like me so I can see why you could have done it. If you were desperate enough."

"No! I would never! I get more girls than you anyway since I'm not a sick pervert!" Sonic yelled at him. Scourge rolled his eyes and snorted, "Yeah yeah whatever it works for me. Besides I'm not a pervert all the time. Which reminds me, you look mighty fine in those jail clothes." He said to Sonic.

"Eh?!" Sonic said backing away further from Scourge. His face started to heat up when he said that to him. *Did he just?* "What?!" Sonic stuttered angrily.

Scourge laughed, showing his sharp teeth. "Oh please Blue, I can't believe you're that stupid and gullible. I was just messing with you." He explained. *Huh if it gets him this mad, I'll mess with him more often then.* he thought, grinning evilly.

"O-oh." Sonic said rubbing his shoulder a little.

"No but seriously, you look damn fine." He went towards him and grasped part of Sonics toosh. "It really makes your butt show up." Sonic again heated up but turned away before Scourge could see. He shoved him off and yelled, "Stop that!"

"Fine, you're ugly then. Is that better?" Scourge asked, crossing his arms.

Sonic shook his head, "No!"

"Then it's back to keep making you pissed." Scourge said.

"You're disgusting!"

"Meh I heard better insults." Scourge said. He soon went back to his bed and jumped on it before laying down on it. Sonic huffed and looked around the cell. It was rather shaggy, and dirty. The toilet seems like it never was used since it was just so horrible. The mirror was broken, and the bed wasn't the best there was. Sonic didn't know what else to do but to get into bed and wait for this to be all over. He went towards the bed and looked at Scourge. "So is this where you sleep?"

Scourge shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, my bed is the top bunk bed, but I decided you can have that one and I'll have the bottom one. I decided to be nice." he said.

Sonic was surprised and smiled a little, "Gee, thanks Scourge, didn't think you'd be nice." he said. Scourge hid his snickers and nodded, "Yeah, yeah whatever." Sonic climbed the ladder almost halfway to the bed until he looked down and saw Scourge staring at his behind. He turned red and barked, "Stop it!" Scourge smiled and closed his eyes and rested, "I'm just messing around, can't take a joke?"

"Not those kinds of jokes!" He said preparing to lay himself on the bed. When he did, he flinched and jumped, it was rather wet and uncomfortable. He inspected it and shuddered in disgust. "Scourge what's this white stuff on the sheets and mattress?" Sonic asked, a bit too innocent for his age. Scourge laughed but soon realized Sonic wasn't joking. "Er, let's just say I had fun there."

"What kind of fun?"

Scourge didn't want to explain and made an excuse , "You know what, never mind it's glue. I was doing art crafts on it." He said.Sonic took the excuse, "Oh ok then, but there's so much!" He complained.

"Did they not teach you about these kinds of things?" Scourge asked.

He shook his head, "Yeah I know what glue is, I'm not stupid!"

"Yeah not stupid." He murmured but quickly snickered and said to him. "Well better be careful Sonic if you want to be on my good side."

"Why?"Sonic asked.

"Did you forget I'm the King?"

"Well you're not in your castle so you're not here."

"Castle or not I am king here, and did you forget I'm your anti? I'll beat you to a pulp with no hesitation, and the criminals here would just LOVE to chat and fight you." Scourge said grinning.

Sonic gulped, *I thought Scourge was going to be nice go me!* "No please, I don't want any trouble!"

"Then be a good hedgehog and do not interfere with my life here."

Sonic quickly shook his head while looking down at his anti. "Now stop staring at me and lay down in your bed Blue." He said, immediately Sonic dif what he was told.

*Just do not interfere with Scourge's life, got it. Maybe he'll protect me if I can't handle this all by myself. * He thought, then he frowned, *He's Scourge of course he won't."

Scourge kicked the top bunk bed with his foot and proceeded to do it. Sonic huffed, his bed was shaking and it wasn't very pleasant, "Can you please stop?"

"Not unless you want me to hit you."

Sonic didn't say anything,not really in the mood to fight.

Scourge smirked, "That's what I thought." Sonic stayed silent and tried to be comfortable the best he could.

"This is going to be fun!"


End file.
